All Our Avatars
by bwburke94
Summary: A bunch of kids from the real world end up in Ylisse. And unsurprisingly, most of them end up as part of the Shepherds. (Obligatory spoiler warning.) Can't say much else in this summary or else the fic would be spoiled. Rated T for events occurring later in the fic.


(A/N: This is my first FE-based fic. So I'll start out a bit slow on updates, since I might have no idea how to write specific scenes. And none of the characters in THIS chapter are supposed to be myself, we'll get to the obligatory self-insert later.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem, any of its characters, or any other commercial work referenced. I own my own characters and my interpretations of existing characters.

August 23, 2013 EDIT: I've revised the first chapter due to concerns about Robin being a flat character, and I've also added the "FE Jukebox", recommended music for you to listen to while reading. The FE Jukebox recommendations are going to be underlined.

* * *

**All Our Avatars**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I woke up, and had no idea where I was. It was completely dark, so I couldn't see anything. My body was numb for some reason, so I couldn't feel anything. And I couldn't hear anything, wherever I was.

Let's backspace that. I need to introduce myself, don't I? I'm Robin Johnson, a 16 year old boy attending James Buchanan High School somewhere in the rural United States. I'm not telling you what state I'm from, I don't want anyone tracking me down. I also happen to be a major nerd.

Back to where I was. No idea. Only my ears to help me. Absolutely no sound. I was truly in the middle of nowhere; even back home I could occasionally hear a car or something. I fell back to sleep.

I was then woken up, and received the biggest shock of my life.

"Chrom, we have to do something..." Sure enough, I opened my eyes and saw Chrom and Lissa from Fire Emblem Awakening. Either I was somehow in Ylisse or someone was pulling a ridiculously detailed prank on me.

FE Jukebox: "Id (Serenity)" from FE13

I looked at my hand. It was not my own hand that I saw. My fingers were shorter than this. And there was the Mark of Grima, which quite obviously wasn't on the back of my hand where I was from.

Dammit. What the hell was going on here? Ylisse. Chrom and Lissa. Mark of Grima. This is starting to sound like a crappy self-insert fanfic, and believe me when I say I've written several of those. All of which I eventually end up marrying Nowi in – hey, I never said I wasn't a pervert. And she's technically a thousand-something years old.

Back on topic. Meeting Chrom. Introducing myself, claiming to have lost my memory. Playing this as close to the game as possible. I've beaten it several times and filled up the support log, of course I've memorized all the early dialogue. I can't show my own character when I'm supposed to be an amnesiac.

"Wait, I think I heard your name earlier. The girl called you Chrom, is that your name?" Not going to keep that localization error in, though I had to go over it in my head a few times to make sure I didn't accidentally mention something I shouldn't know at this point, like Lissa's name. (In the Japanese version of Awakening, she said "Onii-chan" in the cutscene instead of Chrom's name.)

Frederick. My amnesia is a load of pegasus dung. Sumia x Henry 4EVR– oh sorry, off topic again, ADHD. "Remembering" my name. Everyone introduces themselves. I wonder why Chrom didn't outright say he was the prince of Ylisse? Maybe because I kill him?

Fire. Garrick. I get to be a tactician. I have a sword on my back and a thunder tome, I wonder what my stats are. Can't see them outside my 3DS, must have been a fourth wall reference in the game.

FE Jukebox: "Prelude" from FE13

I still can't believe this is actually happening. It looked so much different on my 3DS.

Thunder tome from "two squares" away on a guy with a hammer. Not fatal. Only a flesh wound. Not a joke, it really is a flesh wound. Get attacked from behind. Can't tell what hit me. Get healed by Lissa.

Frederick charges after the guy who hit me and wounds him. Chrom finishes off another one. Spins his rapier in the air while doing it. Must be a critical. Only the boss is left.

Frederick goes after him. Switches weapons. Javelin. In the prologue? He shouldn't have one this early. Not that it matters. Garrick attacks first and barely even hits Frederick. I attack Garrick from behind with my sword. Wounded. Not dead. He gets up and tries to run away. Chrom finishes him off.

One Plegian bandit down. Many more to go. Chrom asks me where I learned to use both swords and magic. I say I don't know. In my head, all I really know is that I'm lol!MU. As dubbed by the Internet.

The maiden that was being attacked earlier shows up. Probably not Lucina's mom. Tries to hit on Chrom, only to be rebuffed by Frederick. This never happened in the game...

No overnight stay. Bear meat. Freddy is a dick. But I need to keep him on my good side – this is real. No resets. No RNGing. Reality only. Final Destination. Bad Smash Bros. meme. Speaking of which, the fake Marth should be showing up soon. Sadly, no Roy or Ike. And Ike's "descendant" Priam doesn't show up until it's almost over...

Sleeping somewhere west of Ylisstol. Woken up. Earthquake. Fire. Risen. I immediately go into battle, killing Risen as quickly as I can – there are a lot more here than there were in the game.

Virion and Sully show up. Sully immediately pairs with Frederick and takes out some Risen to the south, while Virion pairs up with Lissa and takes out the northern ones. Sully's at a disadvantage against axe users, so I'll need to make sure she's not taking too much damage.

Soon enough, only the chief remained. It was powerful, but when it's six on one there isn't really a chance to lose. Sully ends up getting the kill despite the disadvantage – she's probably our strongest lance user at this point, though Frederick is a close second. Fred's not as ridiculous as he is in the game, that's for sure. I'll need to come up with strategies that are a lot better than Frederick Emblem if I want no one to die.

FE Jukebox: "You may call me Marth." from FE13

Fight is over. Meeting the mysterious masked "man", Marth. Wait, "the" doesn't start with M, I screwed up the alliteration. Anyway, I'm not going to refer to Marth as a man in this because we all know Marth's a woman by now. I already used her name earlier in here, so there's nothing to hide.

It's a very good thing that no one can see what I'm writing. Since I have spoiler knowledge and everything.

Lissa and Chrom thank Marth for her help. She definitely sounds much more like a man in real life and much less like Laura Bailey. Should make it easy to pass off as one for the next few chapters.

I suspect Chrom and company know it's not the real Marth, since the real one is their dead ancestor. Also, the real Marth wouldn't be wearing a mask.

Chrom asks where Marth learned to fight with a sword. She obviously dodges the question – I know she answers it later in chapter 4, so why exactly didn't she answer it in chapter 1?

Marth asks if anyone has seen a red-haired mage named Laurent. Chrom is the only one to respond. "Come to think of it, I saw a red-haired mage in Ylisstol a few weeks ago. He had glasses and a black hat, and said he was looking for his mother. Is that who you're looking for?"

Marth thinks for a moment. "Most likely not. I am confident he wasn't in Ylistol a few weeks ago. But that isn't what I came here to talk about. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

I didn't want to take the discussion any further. Having knowledge of the future is a dangerous thing, and I'm sure Marth agrees.

This is going to suck.

* * *

(A/N: This fic uses POV switching. There are multiple original characters here, and the point of view alternates between them. Anyway, next chapter's going to focus on original character #2!)


End file.
